Facebook
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: I know there are a lot of Facebook fanfics, so I'm sorry if you think I'm stealing your idea; I just like the format :  Takes place where New York left off, so contains spoilers. :
1. Summer 2011

A/N: A Glee fanfiction from a true Gleek :) hahaha. IT'S GLEE ON FACEBOOK! :O Hahaha. For the record, there are multiple facebook fanfics, so if you had the same idea and feel I am stealing it, I am sorry. Check out foraworldundeserving; she has an awesome facebook story, I love it to death and hope this can live up to it :3 This picks up where New York left off, so spoiler alert!

**I own nothing.**

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are in a relationship

-Sam Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 4 others like this.

-Kurt Hummel: I called it! Puck, you owe me $15!

-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: S***. Sorry, Lauren; no Breadstix tonight.

-Lauren Zizes: ...Hummel, you're lucky I like you.

-Kurt Hummel: :)

Quinn Fabray: Not again...

-Jesse St. James likes this.

-Jesse St. James: Exactly what I said!

-Finn Hudson: Uh... What?

-Jesse St. James: Get out of here, Frankenteen. You can't even dance without hurting everyone, so you cannot be included in this conversation.

-Rachel Berry: I'm sorry, Quinn, but I have him now and you just need to get over it.

Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are no longer friends.

Santana Lopez wrote on Brittany Pierce's wall: Breadstix tonight?

-Brittany Pierce: Duh ;)

-Santana Lopez likes this

Sam Evans wrote on Mercedes Jones' wall: We need to talk.

-Mercedes Jones: Uh... Okay? Meet me at the park in 10.

-Sam Evans: Okay. I'll be there.

Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones are in a relationship.

-Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and 10 others like this

-Kurt Hummel: Double Date Time!

-Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson like this

-Santana Lopez: Listen up, Trouty. You treat her right, kapiche?

-Quinn Fabray: I agree. Don't mess with our girl, Evans!

-Sam Evans: ...

-Mercedes Jones: Girls, you'll scare him away!

-Sam Evans: Nothing could scare me away from you, babe ;)

Santana Lopez: Is currently drowning in all the freaking adorableness that is Finchel and Samcedes.

-Tina Cohen-Chang likes this.

-Brittany Pierce: Don't drown! Dolphin Kurt, go save her!

-Kurt Hummel: For the last time, Brittany, I AM NOT A DOLPHIN!

-Rachel Berry: We have our own couple name?

-Mercedes Jones: Couldn't have come up with a name more... original? smh, Tana. smh.

-Brittany Pierce: smh?

-Santana Lopez: It means "shake my head," Brit.

-Brittany Pierce: Ohhh!

-Santana Lopez: Sleepover tonight?

-Brittany Pierce: Okay! :)

Sam Evans wrote on Mercedes Jones' wall: I miss you :(

-Mercedes Jones likes this

-Mercedes Jones: I miss you, too, white boy.

-Sam Evans: Help me babysit tonight?

-Mercedes Jones: Can't, I have a sleepover.

-Sam Evans: )-:

-Mercedes Jones: Sorry. :(

Kurt Hummel: Sleepover w/ Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Rachel Berry! :D

-Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and 3 others like this.

-Santana Lopez: Wanky ;)

-Blaine Anderson: I wasn't invited? :(

-Kurt Hummel: Sorry, baby. Dad's rules.

-Finn Hudson: And mine... My mind is still scarred from last time...

-Kurt Hummel: Well maybe if you hadn't been trying to sneak a peek at Quinn and Rachel...

-Finn Hudson: ...Fair enough.

-Rachel Berry: Um, what?

-Finn Hudson: . Nothing...

-Kurt Hummel: I'lll tell you later, Rachel.

-Rachel Berry: Okay! :)

-Finn Hudson: Traitor.

Finn Hudson has removed Kurt Hummel from his brothers list.

-Kurt Hummel: )':

-Finn Hudson: Traitor.

Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang are engaged.

-Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, and 15 others like this.

-Kurt Hummel: I'm so planning this!

-Brittany Pierce: Already call Bridesmaid!

-Mercedes Jones: But I'm Maid-of-Honor, right, Tina? :)

-Tina Cohen-Chang: Umm.. Guys, Mike put this up... I don't know why...

-Kurt Hummel: Ugh! It's probably one of those dumb Facebook trends...

-Mike Chang: Um... Sorry? No Asian Wedding... yet ;)

**A/N: Okay, so on Microsoft Word this took up like 2 ½ pages, but its like 600 words... And in my journal it was 5 pages long. . I apologize deeply. I'll update if I get more than 10 reviews, and more than 15, I'll try my hardest to make it longer than this one :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Sectionals

A/N: So I'm hopefully updating How Long It's Been, my Degrassi fanfic, later today, but no promises. Anyway so here's the second chapter of Facebook, and in my journal it looked twice as long as the first chapter, but we'll see after it's typed up :)

Blaine Anderson wrote on the Official Dalton Warbler Page wall: Sectionals! Wes, David, and Thad called an Emergency Meeting; Time to discuss our Setlist!

-Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery, David Hughes, and 9 others like this

Rachel Berry wrote on the wall for Official McKinley High New Directions Page: Mr. Schue has figured out our setlist! Meeting after school!

-William 'Will' Schuester likes this

Blaine Anderson to Kurt Hummel: Tell the New Directions that the Warblers send them the best of luck! :)

-Kurt Hummel: And Vice Versa! :)

Mercedes Jones has changed her display name to Mercedes 'Mercy' Jones

William 'Will' Schuester wrote on the wall for Official McKinley High New Directions Page: Sending out permission slips for the all-nighter rehearsal on Friday; Ms. Pillsberry and myself will be present, as well as Coach Sylvester. No funny business will be tolerated.

-Rachel Berry likes this.

-Finn Hudson: Sorry, Mr. Schue, but Burt and my Mom said I couldn't go if Rachel was going, and Kurt can only go because Blaine won't be there.

-William 'Will' Schuester: That's a shame, Finn, we'll miss having you there.

-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Wait, Hudson won't be there?

-Finn Hudson: Nope.

-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: :P

Kurt Hummel: Thinks Dad is being totally unreasonable!

-Blaine Anderson: What happened?

-Kurt Hummel: He's saying that just because Rachel is going to our all-nighter rehearsal, Finn can't go. It's not fair!

-Blaine Anderson: Uh… he *does* know that our rooms were right beside each other at Dalton, right?

-Kurt Hummel: Yes!

-Blaine Anderson: Hmm… Should I talk to him?

-Kurt Hummel: Nah, Mr. Schue said he's covering.

-Blaine Anderson: Okay… Lima Bean at 6?

-Kurt Hummel: Sure. Can Sam and Mercy go too?

-Blaine Anderson: I see no problem with that.

-Mercedes 'Mercy' Jones: Yes! :D Finally! Double Date!

-Sam Evans: Um.. I'm not sure if I can… you know…

-Blaine Anderson: Huh?

-Kurt Hummel: Nothing, babe. Sam, I've got it covered. Don't sweat it.

-Sam Evans: Er, thanks Kurt.

-Kurt Hummel: Anytime.

Mercedes 'Mercy' Jones: Had a great time with my boys tonight! Went to Retro Night and saw Wizard of Oz. :)

-Kurt Hummel and 2 others like this.

-Kurt Hummel: Well it's no _Wicked_ but it's good :)

-Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry like this.

-Blaine Anderson: I would've preferred Disney.

-Mercedes 'Mercy' Jones: We'll watch Mulan next time, Blaine.

-Sam Evans: Next time?

-Blaine Anderson: That's all I ask.

William 'Will' Schuester: All-nighter tonight! Have your Permission Slips in hand, signed by a Parent/Legan Guardian at *5:30*! Remember, Dinner and Breakfast are provided, but bring your own snacks (to share!)!

-Emma Pillsberry likes this

-Finn Hudson: Mr. Schue?

-William 'Will' Schuester: Yes, Finn?

-Finn Hudson: My dad said that I could stay if he talked to you when he dropped off Kurt.

-William 'Will' Schuester: Yes, that's fine with me.

-Finn Hudson: Alright, cool. Thanks, Mr. Schue!

Kurt Hummel: Is proud of his brother, Finn Hudson.

-Finn Hudson: Why?

-Kurt Hummel: I saw your conversation w/ Mr. Schuester; you called *my* dad, "my dad." :D

-Finn Hudson: Oh… Well, heh, you know; you call *my* mom, "Mom."

-Kurt Hummel: Does that mean I'm not proud?

-Finn Hudson: Uhh… Is that a trick question?

-Kurt Hummel: …

Rachel Berry: It's 5:30! Time for fun!

-Mercedes 'Mercy' Jones: You mean time for work?

-Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, and 5 others like this.

Blaine Anderson: Got our setlist all figured out; Sectionals, here we come!

-Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery, David Hughes, and 8 others like this.

-Kurt Hummel: Warblers watch out, cuz we're packing a punch!

-David Hughes: Bring it, Hummel.

-Blaine Anderson, Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery, and 10 others like this.

-Kurt Hummel: Oh don't worry, David. We will ;)

Santana Lopez: Why did no one tell me the Warblers were even hotter in person?

-Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery, Blaine Anderson, and 11 others like this.

-Blaine Anderson: Well, you've met me…

-Santana Lopez: Yes, you're sexy. But I never thought there was an Asian hotter than Mike…

-Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery likes this

-Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery: Well thank you ;) You know, Latinas are my sweet spot…

Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery is in a relationship

Santana Lopez is in a relationship and It's Complicated.

-Brittany S. Pierce: How is it complicated? You go on dates with Wes and then you make out with me, that's not complicated at all.

-Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery: You know, she's right: That's *not* complicated at all. Here, now it's even simpler: I'm done.

-Brittany S. Pierce: Done with what?

-Brittany S. Pierce: Wes?

-Brittany S. Pierce: Tana?

Santana Lopez has changed her relationship status to Single.

Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery has changed his relationship status to Single.

Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery: FML…

Blaine Anderson to Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery: Dude, Sectionals are TOMORROW! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself and come to rehearsal! David's trying to rope me into becoming a council member already!

-Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery: Go. Away.

Blaine Anderson to Kurt Hummel: Hey, baby; Could you help me with something?

Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery: Alright, let's go Warblers! :D

Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel: Kurt, what did you do to Santana? She's so happy and nice… Did you break her?

-Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez like this.

-Kurt Hummel: It's Wes, too. Let's just say that it's quite easy to cheer them up ;)

-Rachel Berry: Do I even want to know?

-Kurt Hummel: No. No, you do not. Muahahaha!

Rachel Berry: Is mentally scarred for life .

-Kurt Hummel: But I didn't even say anything!

Mercedes 'Mercy' Jones: Sectionals today! Super excited! :D

David Hughes: Remember what Randy said: We are in it to win it!

-Thad: David, I think he copyrighted that saying…

-David Hughes: First, you can't copyright that. Second, even if you could, I can still say it; just not on national television. Third, how do you get away with no visible last name? Facebook requires one!

-Thad: Heh. You'd be surprised what $ can allow you. :)

-David Hughes: I don't even want to know.

William 'Will' Schuester: Sectionals time! Good luck, New Directions!

-Emma Pillsberry: And Warblers!

Blaine Anderson: Umm… Can they do that?

-Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery: According to the rule book, the judges can announce the winner to be any team(s) they believe fit

-Blaine Anderson: You would know, Wes. NO ONE READS THE WHOLE RULE BOOK!

-Kurt Hummel, David Hughes, and Thad like this.

Rachel Berry: A tie? A TIE? How dare they insult us like this? Our Loser Like Me/Mean mash-up was 100000000x times better than their Low!

-Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray like this

-Finn Hudson: Rach, babe, calm down…

-Rachel Berry: Calm down? Calm. Down? How can I calm down when the judges clearly insulted us by not choosing the clear winner?

-Finn Hudson: Rachel. We were both amazing, but hey…we can smoke them at Regionals :)

-Rachel Berry: You're right :)

-Blaine Anderson: Uh… you all *do* realize that I'm friends with you on here, right?

-Santana Lopez likes this.

Brittany S. Pierce: Okay, I'm still confused… If dolphins are just gay sharks and Kurt's gay, then isn't he a dolphin?

-Kurt Hummel: NO!

-Brittany S. Pierce: But I overheard you making out with Blaine once and he called you a Shark, and you're gay, so you're obviously a dolphin.

-Blaine Anderson likes this

-Kurt Hummel: Brittany, he didn't tell me a Shark, he said he heard a Bark. My neighbor got a dog two weeks ago.

-Brittany S. Pierce: But… you're gay.

-Kurt Hummel: And…?

-Brittany S. Pierce: How are you sure you're gay?

-Kurt Hummel: Because I love Blaine?

-Brittany S. Pierce: But we made out.

-Blaine Anderson: Uhhh… What?

-Kurt Hummel: Great, now I get to explain *that* mess. Thanks, Brittany.

-Brittany S. Pierce: You're welcome! :D

A/N: So, over 3x the size of last chapter! :D Yes! Lol. So I just had to end that with Brittany xD She's an amazing character to portray and I love writing her. I think I might start trying to write a Brittana/Artny friendship fanfic, told from Brittany's POV. Thoughts? 


End file.
